


Movie Night

by japanfan101



Series: Getting Under Your Skin [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, reader is a trans guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanfan101/pseuds/japanfan101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark week (the monthly curse) hits Gaster's boyfriend earlier than expected. Cuddles and movies are the result.</p><p>There's swearing in this fic and one part is a bit suggestive, but it's appropriate otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

You felt a sharp pain in you abdomen, causing you to cringe. It dulled over the next few minutes, but still was there, just painful enough that you couldn’t concentrate on your paper. You stood up to get some Ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet, but when the unmistakable feeling of wetness between your legs came you stopped. _Holy hell, you have /got/ to be kidding me. What the hell?_ With an irritated sigh, you practically stomped to the bathroom to deal with the blood that you knew would be there.

After taking care of everything, you happened to catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Your round face, narrow shoulders, large chest… it was everything you wished you could erase. With a look of disgust on your face, you shook your head and left the bathroom to continue work on your essay.

Unfortunately, the cramps made it impossible to focus. You felt like you were going to throw up, and wound up resting your head on your desk, groaning out of a mixture of frustration and pain instead of writing.

Deciding that no work was going to get done today, you turned your favorite playlist up fairly loud and unplugged your headphones. The music wasn’t loud enough to bug the neighbors, but still filled the whole apartment.

Sluggishly, you made your way to the kitchen for a hot cup of tea. It was pretty damn cold and you had heard that certain kinds of tea help with this shit so might as well give it a try. In the kitchen you saw the time. _Only a bit after 2… still so early? Too early to just pass out then I guess._ As the water for your tea boiled, you decided to make something simple to go with it. After thinking it over, you decided to use the leftover hot water for ramen. That would help probably… if nothing else, it’d go down easily.

You flopped down into a chair in the dining room, leaning your head back and sighing. _It’s only a week… this is nothing. I can do this. If anything it makes me manly as hell. What kinda cis guy could deal with this shit every month? They’re too busy whining about bullshit. I’m fucking badass._ Despite feeling awful, you tried to perk yourself up with those sorts of thoughts. Occasionally that did help you feel better, but not this time.

When the door opened, you nearly jumped out of your chair. “H-hello…?” You called out, voice sounding somewhere between curious and fearful.

“It’s just me, dear. My work was finished early, and I didn’t have anything else to do at the lab.” Gaster’s deep voice reached your ears and you relaxed.

“Text me next time, I nearly had a heart attack! I know I always say you’re going to be the death of me, but I never meant it seriously. Geez.” Your tone made it clear you were teasing and you could hear Gaster chuckle from the bedroom.

“I rather like having you around, so I’ll be more careful from here on out.” The tea kettle whistled and you pushed yourself up, but before you could get up fully a ghostly hand pushed you back into the chair and dissipated shortly after; you hardly noticed that Gaster was in front of the stove until the noise stopped. It weirded you out that he could teleport. The hands never surprised you though, oddly enough. “You rarely make tea unless you’re having a tough day. What happened?”

You turned your face towards the floor and sighed as he prepared two cups of tea. “…shark week.” Your voice was quiet, but he heard what you said and nodded understandingly.

“Please don’t move around too much, then. I’ll take care of you if you wish.”

Immediately, you shook your head. “No, no, that’s fine. I’m not sick or anything… just another thing I’ve gotta deal with.” You shrug, “sure it sucks, but I’m not on my death bed or anything. It’s just bloody miserable.”

With another quiet laugh, he placed a cup of tea in front of you and sat down in the other chair with his own cup. “Well, I’m here for you. Period.” That drew a small laugh out of you as well, though didn’t do much to boost your mood. “In all seriousness, is there anything that you need? What can I do to help?”

“Dunno. You’re a doctor, can’t you cut this stupid thing out of me or something?” You smirked, but it faded when you saw the concerned frown on Gaster’s face.

“You know very well I’m not that kind of doctor. Even if I were, that would be far too risky. I know you want to rid yourself of this, however you must do it safely.”

With a snort, you take a sip of tea and feel the warmth travel down your throat before answering. “I was joking. Don’t worry, I’ll do things the right way.” Under your breath, you added, “though I’d gladly take a knife to it myself if I thought it were possible…”

Another drink of tea made its way down your throat and warmed you up from the inside out. Gaster gave you with a disapproving look, apparently he’d heard everything you’d said. “That’s hardly an appropriate thing to joke about, all things considered. I’ll worry about leaving you alone if you make comments like that.”

Not having the energy to answer, you just shrugged again and rested your head in your arms on the table.

Music drifted in from the bedroom filled your ears, and you closed your eyes to enjoy the sound more. The feeling of a hand running through your hair made you hum quietly, Gaster’s touches were always so calming. “Would you like to sleep?”

Frowning slightly, you lifted your head up a bit and rested it atop your arms. “Nah. I wouldn’t sleep tonight then. And we both know from experience, that’d keep you up too…~” You winked at him and a light purple dusted his cheekbones. It was easy to make him blush, yet you never grew tired of it. He was your adorable skeleton and you loved everything about him. “Heh, what are you thinking about? I meant the light from the computer monitor would make it hard for you to sleep. Get your mind out of the gutter. I know it needs somewhere to live, but damn. I thought you were a proper gentleman.”

His soft, low voice resounded in your ears, there was a hint of embarrassment in it. “That’s not a fair thing to say, considering you set it up to sound like that…” Clearing his throat and then drinking some of his tea, his eyes, glowing softly, met yours. “Now drink your tea before it gets cold.”

You chuckled and did as he said, not taking your eyes off of his. Suddenly, all you could think about was carrying him into the bedroom and - _Dammit… I need to not think that right now. It’d be too messy. Stupid fucking hormones._ With a flushed red face, you downed the rest of your tea and, seeing that he was done too, offered to take the cups. Shaking his head however, Gaster took both to the sink and rinsed them. When he walked back towards you and offered his hand to help you up, you grimaced.

Despite knowing that he’s always like this, on days like today these sorts of gestures made you want to cry. You took his hand despite that, and allowed him to help you up. Once standing though, you felt dizzy and leaned against his side.

Concerned, his arm went around your waist and he helped you to the couch. “Here, sit down. I’ll be back shortly.” You sunk into the couch and frowned. _Greeeaaat. This is fucking perfect. Really what I wanted._ You heard the music shut off. When Gaster returned, he had a glass of water, some painkillers, snacks, and your heated blanket along with a few other blankets and some pillows.

“I know how much you love to nest, so I brought everything we’d need for one.” You couldn’t help but smile. He was really sweet sometimes, and even though you felt awful and hated being treated as if you’re super fragile, you appreciated stuff like this from him. “We’re going to have a movie night, and you’re going to pick the movies.” He looked slightly uncertain after saying that, then added, “only if that’s what you would like, of course.”

A soft smile was on your face and you nodded, that actually sounded pretty nice. “Yeah… thanks. You’re the best. But you can pick the movies if you want, I don’t particularly care…”

He had you stand as he created a nest of pillows and blankets on the couch, asking you where to put different things. It was rather cute how he wanted to make sure every detail was perfect.

You sat down and curled up, wrapping a blanket around yourself. Gaster plugged in your heated blanket and covered you with it, then sat down next to you, wrapping himself up as well. You nestled against his side and closed your eyes.

“I also brought some medicine to help you feel a bit better.”

Pouting slightly, you opened your eyes again and sat up, though you kept leaning against him. “Mkay…” You took the painkillers from him and swallowed them down with water.

Switching on Netflix, Gaster put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to him. “What would you like to watch?”

“You.”

There was a moment of silence as Gaster realized what you said. He stuttered for a few seconds, face bright purple. “I… meant what movie do you want to watch.”

With a quiet laugh you pressed closer to him. “Don’t care. You pick.”

It took a while, but eventually he put on a documentary about space, with a focus on black holes. He’d been intrigued by the stars ever since he escaped from the void; there was so much to see and learn about. You found it cute, how he got so enthusiastic.

Pretty soon, after a few more documentaries, you forgot about how awful you felt earlier. The warmth and comfort washed away the physical pain, and you were engrossed in the documentaries. Even when you two came across a particularly boring one, you enjoyed watching Gaster light up with every new bit of information he learned.

You wouldn’t give this up for the world. As long as you had this lovable guy by your side you were sure you could handle anything that came your way.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic about dysphoria and Gaster comforting the reader! :D It’s shark week for me and I’m about at my breaking point. I started T December 3rd but this miserable uterus won’t stop being a bitch. Apparently it hasn’t gotten the memo to stop yet. Blegh. So I wrote about it because I think Gaster would be fucking great when it comes to comforting people. Plus I love nesting and watching movies, even if it's alone. 
> 
> But a cuddling partner makes it better. Always. ;)


End file.
